


Watch the Stars that Tremble with Love and with Hope

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently in that short amount of time, he’d become enamored with Agent Emily. They always said the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Stars that Tremble with Love and with Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to I’ll Be Your Champion and You Will Be Mine. Damn, did I struggle with it; Emily and Aaron are not two people who make anything easy. I hope I did right by them. The title comes from the Puccini song, Nessun Dorma. I never thought I would say this, but I prefer Placido Domingo’s version to Pavarotti’s, and I blame Emily Prentiss.

Emily curled up on the wonderful overstuffed loveseat in the sun room. She was surrounded by windows, even above her, and it was beautiful. When she first got to the cabin, which was more like a manor by the lake, Hotch told her she could smoke in that room. Nights could be chilly so his stepfather, “Tug”, had a separate ventilation system put in since he loved cigars and Hotch’s mother did not. Emily thanked Hotch for the consideration. In Whistler for a week, she had only smoked one clove.

After a suspect was arrested in South Carolina, the BAU climbed into their jet and went home. The ride was quiet. Emily put on her earphones, no music, and slipped into sleep. Her iPhone buzzed on her hip but she ignored it for the time being. When they landed in Quantico about an hour later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Emily’s eyes opened and she looked at Hotch.

“We’re home.” He said.

“Not quite; I still have to drive back to DC.”

“I’ll take you.” Hotch lowered his voice though no one was paying any attention. “If that’s alright with you.”

Emily wanted to decline but she didn’t quite know why. She was exhausted; the less she had to do the better. It had been three days since she and Hotch talked on the hotel balcony. That night, in his bed, in his arms, she slept soundly. The same happened the next night. Last night Emily didn’t go to his room and Hotch didn’t seek her out. She tossed and turned all night.

Still, it was better than waking up screaming. Not by much but Emily refused to complain. Hotch sent her a text, asked if she was alright, but Emily didn’t answer. She wanted to go to him so badly, feel his body spooned behind hers, and sleep. The peace it created was something Emily hadn’t felt in so long she nearly cried tears of happiness. It wasn’t real though and definitely wasn’t something neither of them should get used to.

“How did you sleep last night?” Hotch asked as they walked the quarter mile from the air strip to the parking lot. Sometimes there were cars to drive through the training facilities but that wasn’t the case tonight. It didn’t matter, they'd done the walk a million times and the chilly air would wake them up. Everyone was in their own headspace; they just wanted to sleep in their own beds after six days away.

“You sent me a text.” Emily held up her phone.

“That was on the plane. I sent you one last night too. I hoped you didn’t get it because you were asleep.”

“I tossed and turned all night.” She decided it would be better to tell him the truth. He’d probably figure it out anyway. For some reason Emily was bad at lying to Hotch. She had found herself to be a decent liar over the years, not exactly a trait to brag about, but with Hotch…maybe that was a good thing. She wasn’t sure yet. As they reached his truck and he held the passenger door open for her, she decided to stop thinking about it.

“You could’ve come to my room.” Hotch replied as he put their go bags in the backseat and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“I'm fine.” Emily said.

He nodded, and didn’t say anything else. The ride to DC was quiet. He didn’t even turn on the radio. Emily just looked out the window, watching the lights and buildings fly by. So many words were on the tip of her tongue…she bit her lip. Emily was afraid if she allowed herself to speak it wouldn’t even come out in a language Hotch could comprehend.

“Jack and I are going to Whistler tomorrow.” Hotch pulled up in front of the Watergate and put on his blinkers.

“That’s going to be good for you.” She replied. “It'll be good for both of you actually. Jack probably needs some time away.”

“Jessie and I have been doing our best to keep his life as close to normal as possible. There's this part of me that fears its not working. It’s sad to say but I think my son may be used to my not being around so he’s going with the flow.”

“Hotch, you're Jack’s hero. He knows that evil people like Foyet are stopped because of what we do. He…” Emily stopped. Who was she to profile Jack? She had only spent time with the boy on a handful of occasions. She knew what her parents’ constant traveling and being away from her did to her psyche and she damn sure didn’t want that for Jack. Having his Aunt Jessie there beat nannies, tutors, and boarding schools by a mile. He would be able to hold on to even a shred of normalcy after the violent death of his mother.

“Have you given any consideration to joining us?” Hotch asked.

“Actually, I haven’t; the case really took a lot out of me. I don’t think it’s a good idea, Hotch.” Emily grabbed her bag and held it on her lap.

“We’ll be there for two weeks.” He said. “The door will always be open; just call me if you change your mind.”

She nodded and got out of the car. On Sunday afternoon, Emily made the phone call.

“My plane lands tomorrow at 2:30.” She said by way of hello.

“Are we talking Eastern or Pacific Standard Time?” Hotch asked.

“Pacific. I just couldn’t…”

“I understand, Emily.” He didn’t quite but that was alright. There was time to. “Father and son will meet you at the airport.”

“I can't wait.” Emily tried to hold that back but she couldn’t. This was about more than Hotch; Emily needed to get away. She needed to be somewhere where the walls didn’t know her. The nightmares weren't as intense since she returned from South Carolina but Emily hadn’t been sleeping well either. In the end she decided it was ridiculous to turn down the opportunity he offered her. Emily wanted the peace and solitude. The constant company of four year old Jack would remind her not to make it more than what it was.

“We’re looking forward to it as well.” Hotch said.

“Are you sure I’m not interrupting important time together? I think you and Jack need this time together. I don’t want him to think…”

“He was excited when I told him that Agent Emily might be joining us. Apparently there was a time when the two of you bonded over Twizzlers.”

“Oh my God, yeah,” A big smile spread across her face. “I’d nearly forgotten about that. Jack and I are old pals. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Have a safe flight, Emily.”

The five hour flight from Dulles on Monday afternoon gave Emily plenty of time to think, which she did between dozing off and listening to slightly emo British modern rock on her iPod. She decided that Prentiss was not allowed on this vacation. She grabbed her, it wasn’t easy as Prentiss was a fighter, pushed her into a box in the back of her head, and locked it. She hadn’t been on a real vacation in about five years…she wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

The whole team was scattered around the country doing the same thing. Hotch only gave them two rules when he came to the 24th floor on Friday morning to finish up some paperwork before he left. Leave your work cell phones in your desk drawers in case Strauss changes her mind and please do not let me find drunken pictures of you on any social networking sites. Other than that, have fun.

Derek was heading to Chicago to spend a week at home with his family. He couldn’t wait for home cooking and some local partying. Reid was going to Vegas to see his mother and, he admitted to Emily, possibly his father. At the end of the week, he and Morgan were meeting at O’Hare and getting a flight to Miami. Details got sketchy after that but Morgan told Emily he was going to show Reid a hella good time and a friend was going to help.

JJ and Will planned a road trip to New Orleans and Savannah, Georgia. She wanted to spend every moment of her time off with her boys. Rossi said he had plans…that was all they could get out of him. They tried, a few times throughout the day to get more but were unsuccessful. Garcia honestly had no idea what she was going to do with that much time off. Kevin managed to get the second week off so she definitely knew she wanted to spend seven days curled up with him.

All he could talk about was the International Gaming Convention in Vegas. Not that he could afford it or anything but it was a nice dream. Emily wished she could see Penelope’s face when she got the Federal Express envelope. Inside would be two first class tickets to Vegas, reservations for a suite at the Flamingo Hotel, and two V.I.P tickets to the International Gaming Convention.

Everyone needed to get away and the tech analyst worked harder than anyone Emily had ever met. The team planned to take advantage of every day, every moment, of the time off. No one knew why Erin Strauss was being so generous…no one cared right now. With their phones far away, let her find them scattered across North America for a damn case.

There were butterflies in Emily’s stomach as the plane disembarked in Vancouver. She was taking deep breaths while following the other passengers toward the baggage claim. At the top of the escalator Emily saw them. Hotch stood there in jeans and a black windbreaker. He was holding Jack’s hand; the little boy dressed exactly the same. Jack was moving on the balls of his feet, seemed as if he might want to take flight. She smiled as she walked toward them.

“How was your flight?” Hotch asked.

“It was great.” Emily crouched down in front of Jack. “What's happening, Captain Jack?”

“Hi, Agent Emily.”

“I brought you a present.”

“What?”

She pulled the individually wrapped Twizzler from her jeans pocket and handed it to him. When his eyes lit up, it amazed her how much he looked like Hotch. Emily stood up and smiled.

“Can I, Daddy?” He asked, holding onto it.

“We’re on vacation, of course you can.”

Jack ripped the paper off, handing it to Hotch. He stuck it in his pocket before sliding Emily’s bag from her shoulder. He put it on his own.

“Hotch, I can carry my own bag.”

“Do you have anymore luggage?” He asked, ignoring her but smiling.

“I checked a bag, yeah.”

“Off we go.”

Hotch let Jack run a little ahead but he kept an eagle’s eye on him. Emily found herself doing the same. They would have to wait a while for the luggage and the silence was a bit awkward.

“How do you like British Columbia, Jack?” Emily asked, finding it was easier to talk to him.

One question led to an almost twenty minute chat about everything Jack had experienced since his arrival Friday afternoon. Emily found it all intriguing so when the luggage started coming around it was Hotch who looked for her suitcase.

“It’s the beat up black one with the red Smiths patch on it.” She said before going back to her conversation with Jack.

“I think I see it.”

Hotch grabbed the suitcase, surprised at how heavy it was. What the hell was Prentiss carrying in there?”

“Are you OK, Daddy?” Jack asked as Hotch wrangled with it.

“I got it, buddy, no problem.”

Hotch finally got the upper hand, wrestled it off the carousel, and kicked it for good measure. Some of the other passengers laughed at the display. Jack giggled as well but Emily just looked at him.

“Hotch?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I'm just showing it who’s boss.” He said. “Carry on.”

He pulled the handle up and started pulling it toward the exit. Jack took Emily’s hand instead of his father’s. They were still chatting about this and that like old friends. Hotch thought it was adorable.

He knew that Emily was not just good with kids, she was amazing. Jack didn’t usually take well to strangers but he did know Emily a little. Apparently in that short amount of time, he’d become enamored with Agent Emily. They always said the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.

***

On Wednesday morning Hotch approached Emily as she poured herself a second cup of coffee. She skipped the Splenda altogether, which she knew Hotch bought for her benefit. She hoped real sugar would give her false energy.

“You're still not sleeping.” His voice was low. Jack was sitting in the next room eating his breakfast casserole.

“It’s not what you think, Hotch.”

“It isn’t?” It was difficult to hide the skepticism in his voice. He didn’t want to beat Emily up; that was the last thing he wanted.

“I know this might be hard to believe with as many places as I've lived and traveled in the world but it always takes me a few days to get used to new surroundings.”

Emily was telling the truth. While that was not the primary reason for her insomnia, or tossing and turning, it had something to do with it. At least she didn’t have to attempt to flat out lie to him. She knew sometimes, with her at least, Hotch accepted half-truths so he wouldn’t have to dig deeper. He knew if Emily was cornered that her claws were quite sharp. She frowned when he took the coffee cup from her and poured the hot liquid down the sink.

“Oh c'mon.” It came out a little whinier than Emily anticipated.

“This is vacation, Emily; being sleepy is OK. You can nap all afternoon if you want. You do not need to be high on caffeine.”

“I promised Jack that we’d go for a walk by the lake this afternoon.”

“I’ll take him and you can stay here and rest.”

“I don’t want to let him down.” Emily replied, truly meaning that.

“You're not going to do that.” Hotch took both of her hands. “He understands being tired and he definitely understands nap time. Tomorrow when you have more energy, you can help me wear Jack out. Today you'll rest.”

She didn’t like it but couldn’t deny that he was right. So she nodded, taking the opportunity to hold tighter to his hands.

“Daddy, I'm finished!” Jack ran into the kitchen with his empty plate.

Hotch took it from him, handed it to Emily, and she put it in the sink. Then he scooped his son into his arms.

“Alright buddy, are you ready to get washed and dressed so we can go to the lake for a little while?”

“Yeah! You’re coming with us, right Agent Emily?”

“Well…”

“Agent Emily is going to stay here and rest for a little while, Jack. We work so hard catching the bad people and she needs to sleep.”

“When I can't sleep, Daddy lets me get in bed with him.” Jack said. “Then I always have good dreams.”

“That is great advice, Jack.” Emily smiled and actually felt her face get warm. She couldn’t remember the last time she blushed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“OK.” He grinned as he and Hotch headed upstairs.

As much as Emily wanted to sneak another cup of coffee, she knew it was a bad idea. She filled the kettle with water instead…a cup of tea would help her relax.

***

Emily spent most of Wednesday in various stages of rest. She took a three hour nap that afternoon while Hotch and Jack were gone and it was nightmare free. It was also restful, which made her happy. When Jack and Hotch returned from their adventure, the little boy curled up on the couch with her and they watched Disney’s _Robin Hood_. Emily had nearly forgotten how much she loved Disney movies. She also remembered the wonderful warmth of being close with a little one. Her niece and nephew were teenagers now; their cuddling days had come and gone.

Hotch let Jack and Emily nap on the couch as afternoon turned into evening. He kept an eye on them while reading a Harlan Coben novel. It had been so long since he even had the energy, much less the time to read. He also loved to watch little Jack sleep. To see him curled into Emily and her arms protective around him…Hotch’s heart melted. He gently stroked his son’s hair but didn’t want to wake him. He avoided touching Emily at all but did drape an afghan over them so they wouldn’t catch a chill.

Emily regained enough energy to help make dinner that night. They made turkey meatloaf, scalloped potatoes, and broccoli. Jack loved getting his hands messy with the ground turkey; his father loved his excitement. At quarter to nine, Hotch took Jack up for bed. Emily asked if he wanted a glass of wine and he said yes. When he returned to the den, it was waiting for him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

She’d put on some music and was still relaxing on the couch. She’d been there practically all day. This would’ve irked the hell out of Prentiss but it suited Emily just fine. Not that she wanted to make a habit out of it but one day was quite nice.

“I feel like I might be following Jack to bed very soon. Hopefully tomorrow I’ll have more energy.” She said. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For all of this, Hotch. You didn’t have to invite me on your vacation so I really appreciate it. It’s beautiful here; I'm starting to feel at ease.”

“Good.” He smiled and showed his dimples. “I requested this time off because we all needed it. It wasn’t so we could sit around at home and watch the walls close in. We needed to renew ourselves. Do you know I finished a book today? I started another right after because I knew I had time.”

“That’s impressive.” Emily smiled too. “I didn’t do anything but I think that might be a victory.”

The opening melody for _Foolish Heart_ started and Emily gasped. She loved the song. Everyone knew deep down she was a romantic…more like a hopeless romantic. Hopeless was the operative word on that one. Emily had a lot of sides, why not be in love with falling in love.

“Dance with me.” She stood and held out her hand.

“What?”

“Dance with me, Hotch, I love this song.”

“I can't dance.”

It didn’t sound as if he were saying no just making a statement of fact.

“I could care less. Take my hand, Aaron.”

He didn’t think he’d ever heard her call him by his first name before. It was really nice. He did take her hand, standing and wrapping his arms around her. They just swayed, letting the music take them to another place in their minds. Hotch wondered if they were in the same place. Since their first hug in South Carolina he couldn’t stop thinking about holding her. He couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 _Feelin that feeling again  
I'm playing a game I can't win  
Love’s knockin on the door of my heart once more  
Think I’ll let her in before I begin  
Foolish heart, hear me callin  
Stop before, you start fallin  
Foolish heart, heed my warning  
You’ve been wrong before, don’t be wrong anymore_

“Emily…” He could barely breathe her name as he felt her long fingers stroke the nape of his neck. He wanted to tell her to stop, not to touch him there, but who would ever want something so magnificent to stop. Every nerve in his body came alive and Hotch gripped her hips tighter as her lower body moved against his. He heard the soft moan come from Emily’s lips and it made his knees weak. He wanted her so much…in that moment it was the strongest, most overwhelming thing he’d ever experienced.

Emily looked at him, her dark eyes filled with an emotion he recognized but hardly wanted to name. She closed them and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. Hotch caressed her face in his hands, brushed his lips against hers, and they kissed. He coaxed her lips open with his tongue and tasted every inch of her mouth. Hotch pulled her closer until they were nearly one person. Emily’s hands moved up and through his hair as his moved down to cup the small of her back. She moaned again, into his mouth, and Hotch sighed.

“I…” Emily pulled away. She needed to breathe; she needed to run. “I should go. I should go to bed.”

“Don’t go.” It was a whisper but he said the words and she heard them.

She let him kiss her again, her will slowly crumbling. Emily wanted him…she’d wanted him for years. She wanted to ignore all the red flags going off in her head. All she wanted was to give into her desires and his as well, but it wasn’t the right time.

“Aaron…” She moved away again, out of his arms. The song was over, it had been over. “We need to say goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Emily.” He only said it because she told him to. A part of him knew why and respected her holding her ground. Another part of him knew he would have to take crucial matters into his own hands tonight, something he hadn’t done in a long, long time. Yet another part of him knew that the gentlest coax would bring her back to his arms. Hotch didn’t know what part to listen to. Luckily Emily was smarter than him.

“Goodnight.” She leaned to kiss his cheek before quickly walking out of the room.

Hotch stood in the middle of the floor for a few minutes and tried to get his bearings. He turned off the music, Placido Domingo (who knew Prentiss loved opera), finished his wine, and went upstairs. He would take a shower before settling in for the night.

***

The ominous sound of thunder in the distance woke Emily. She sighed as her eyes focused on the clock. It was 12:27am and the house was quiet. She didn’t know if she’d be able to get back to sleep as she’d spent all day resting. Emily threw the covers back, got up, and decided to take Jack’s advice.

It was dark upstairs but easy to make her way down the hall. Jack’s door was open; she saw him asleep in his bed. When she got to the master bedroom she saw his father was asleep as well. Emily thought about waking him but that might not be fair. Hotch told her that there were nights when he couldn’t sleep.

Tonight wasn’t one of them and she felt uncomfortable disturbing him. When more thunder grumbled over them, Emily shuddered and sighed. She crept into the room, wordlessly slipping under the covers with him. A violation of space, perhaps, but his invitation had been open-ended. Hadn't it? Hotch opened his eyes.

“I hate thunderstorms.” She whispered. “I just want to sleep.”

He nodded, taking her into his arms. Emily exhaled and damned everything. How did she get spoiled from two nights? Hotch would rub her back and that was heavenly. The sound of his breathing and the beat of his heart relaxed her. Her leg over his, her head on his shoulder…Emily knew he had to want this as much as she did.

The question was was it all he wanted. In the back of her mind, while peaceful sleep wrapped her in its embrace as well, Emily laughed thinking about it. Two people deciding to spend the rest of their lives together based solely on the mutual benefit of sleep. No, it wouldn’t be the rest of their lives, just the rest of vacation.

Hotch and Prentiss would never let go of enough to allow this. She’d better enjoy the view while the door was open and stop worrying about what happened next. Sometimes thinking too far ahead was more trouble than it was worth. Living in the moment, in this moment, was perfect.

***

“I brought the whole bottle.” Hotch came into the sun room with a bottle of Yellow Tail Riesling. He refilled Emily’s glass before joining her on the love seat. She could only smile when he took her foot and began to massage it.

She’d spent Wednesday night in his bed and Thursday as well. On Friday they just gave up pretense and after watching a movie went to bed together. First base was practically a foreign concept to Emily. Hotch was more than happy to remind her of the bliss. Slow kisses, tender kisses, deep kisses, passionate kisses, even Eskimo kisses…they did it all.

Hotch wanted her neck and she wanted his earlobe so they did that too. He kissed her fingertips and watched her shiver. When she stroked the nape of his neck Hotch did the same. Hours later, as they slept, Jack wandered in. He couldn’t sleep and wanted to stay with Daddy.

Emily freaked out a little, mostly because she thought Jack would. Imagine her surprise when Hotch pulled back the covers and Jack cuddled with her. Emily smiled and stroked his hair. Hotch kissed behind her ear before they all fell into peaceful dreams.

“Is Jack asleep?” Emily asked, biting back a moan as Hotch massaged her foot.

“He’s out like a light. He made it through an entire Berenstain Bears story, which is a shock considering all the activity today.”

They spent the entire day experiencing Whistler. That included hiking, shopping, eating, and just enjoying each other’s company. Hotch let Jack overindulge and encouraged Emily to do the same. His fun was in watching them laugh and be happy. They had an early dinner at a great family-friendly restaurant where Jack and Hotch played video games before eating bowls of spaghetti.

Hotch and Emily were exhausted now. It was that good exhausted that made you feel giddy even though you wanted to pass out. Hotch couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. The past two and a half years had been a struggle. His team, who was more like his family, wanted to help but he emotionally isolated himself. His wife left him and he lost full-time access to his son.

The cases got tougher, the Unsubs deadlier, and the red tape thicker. He’d been blown up, in a car accident, and repeatedly stabbed. He was made to step down from his position as Unit Chief to save his job and his team. Haley was murdered as a direct result of what Hotch believed to be his calling. Sometimes when he lay in bed at night it felt as if it all happened to someone else.

It felt as if he would wake up and have his old life back. In that life he was only slightly harried and haunted. In that life people cared for him and he was able to care in return. Hotch knew he would never have that life again. He could have a new one though…all would never truly be lost.

“I doubt I could make it through an entire Berenstain Bears story tonight.” Emily closed her eyes. “Mmm, Hotch, that feels so good.”

“Yeah?” He smiled, still focused on her foot.

“Ohhh yeah. I don’t know the last time I had a foot massage.”

“It makes me feel good when you feel good. That’s why I invited you here, Emily, so we could both experience something better than we had been recently. I invited you here so we could experience it together.”

“As lovely as the thought might be, we can't stay in Whistler forever.” She replied, her tone turning serious.

“No, but it’s a life lesson, as my stepfather would say. We’ll carry it with us and use it to balance out everything else. And 100 years from now when we get another vacation we’ll come back here.”

“Yeah, because I have a feeling it will be that long before we get another vacation.” Emily laughed. His touch made her so relaxed and comfortable. That was surprising because she always feared it would unnerve her. She was afraid it would be her undoing.

So many things about Hotch were still a mystery. That made her feelings all the more convoluted. All Emily knew for sure was that she was head over heels for him…she had been almost from the beginning. It was getting more difficult to keep those feelings to and from herself.

“Emily?”

“Hmm?” She thought she might have been dozing despite her mind racing.

“Do you think we might be good for each other?” Hotch let one foot go and got to work on the other. The woman even had beautiful feet…he was smitten. He hoped she knew that he was enjoying her relaxation as much as she was.

“I know that we are, though I might be a little biased on the subject. That doesn’t mean Hotch and Prentiss will allow this to work.”

“They’ll do what we tell them to.”

Emily laughed. She actually guffawed, covering her mouth so she wouldn’t be too loud. There was no real danger of waking Jack but still.

“OK,” Hotch smirked. “Maybe they won’t. But they would if we truly wanted them to.”

“I don’t want you to pull me down this road and hurt me, Aaron.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You're my Unit Chief.” Emily said. “You're the boss and I'm the subordinate.”

“Yeah,” He nodded and a solemn look brushed across his face.

“I just wanted to say it aloud. Now I can tell you that it means nothing to me. I will always respect your position in our jobs just as you respect what I bring to the table. It doesn’t have any place in what could be our personal lives.”

“How can it not invade our personal lives?” Hotch asked, reality weighing down on his shoulders.

Emily gently pulled her foot away and crawled over to him. When she cuddled in his arms, Hotch relaxed a little. She placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

“We’ll fight for it tooth and nail.” She said. “Every relationship has obstacles, ours would be no different. I think we’re both mature and intelligent enough to do what needs to be done concerning professional and personal endeavors.”

“This sounds like it could take more planning and negotiation than the Geneva Convention.”

“You practically wrote the FBI handbook on negotiation.” Emily replied. “It won't be that tough for you. And since I'm crazy about you I’ll make it work.”

“Don’t think I don’t feel the same way.” Hotch replied. “A part of me hates that we can't just jump in and enjoy every insane moment. That’s part of the process too. I don’t want this to be a relationship where everything has to be on paper, Emily.”

“You have to stop worrying about what it could be. It won't be anything if we don’t try. We’ll start slow and make it whatever we want it to be. But you have to want it…you have to mean it.”

“I do,” He took her face in his hands. “I truly do and I have for a while now.”

“Will you feel the same way when we leave British Columbia and return to Quantico?” She asked.

“I want you in my life, period.” Hotch said. “I want you.”

“Me too.”

He felt high when he kissed her. Hotch knew there was no way he could give it up when they got back to their lives in the BAU. Emily was going to make his life better, despite any complications. What was life without complications? That made things interesting and challenging.

Aaron Hotchner loved overcoming a challenge. They would make each other’s lives better, and Jack would be a part of it too. She adored his son, she adored him, and only a fool wouldn’t hold onto her with both hands. Hotch was a little tired of being a fool.

“I think its bedtime.” She whispered, her forehead resting on his.

“Bedtime?”

“Yes, Hotch, that time of night when people go to sleep. Or…”

“Emily…”

“It’s bedtime, Hotch.”

He nodded, getting up from the couch and holding his hand out for her. Emily smiled as they slowly started the next part of their vacation and their lives together.

***


End file.
